Twin sibling
by borutosatan
Summary: Naruto dan Naruko adalah anak yang periang dan saling membutuhkan satu sama dengan yang lain (Warning: Adult, Incest)


Dirimu Diriku

Pair: Naruto x Naruko

Rate: M - M+

Genre: Incest and Romance

Desclaimer: mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Naruto dan Naruko adalah anak yang periang dan saling membutuhkan satu sama dengan yang lain (Warning: Adult, Incest)

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto dan Naruko adalah anak yang bisa dibilang sangat berprestasi dalam bidang basket(Naruto) dan seni(Naruko). Bahkan mereka mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke Konoha Middle School. Tapi sayangnya hal itu hanya dibidang sekolah berbeda dengan kehidupannya diluar itu. Kushina Namikaze ibu dari sih kembar ini tidak lebih hanya sebagai wanita penghibur sedangkan Minato Namikaze sang ayah dari sih kembar sejak menjadi pengangguran, hidupnya hanya melakukan judi dan mabuk bahkan tidak jarang sang ayah dan sang ibu membawa wanita atau pria lain ke rumah.

Setiap sang ayah dan sang ibu membawa wanita atau pria lain ke rumah. Naruto dan Naruko tidak boleh bersuara, bahkan setiap duo Naru pulang tidak ada sambutan dari ayahnya maupun ibunya. Bahkan duo Naru ingat saat ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk ikut berwisata dengan teman-teman sekolahnya uang yang dikumpulkannya malah diambil oleh sang ayah, disaat Naruto ingin memintanya, sang ayah bukan memberi tapi langsung meninju pipi Naruto hingga lebam "Kau kira dirimu sudah bisa mencari kerja apa? Ini bukan uang mu anak sial. Dasar anak tidak berguna." Ucap Minato dengan nada tinggi dan langsung membanting pintu kamar duo Naru tersebut. Bukan Cuma itu saja pada saat kelas 5 SD gambar Naruko mendapat prestasi diseluruh sekolah, tapi saat ditunjukkan ke sang ibu gambar itu langsung dirobek menjadi kecil-kecil. "Lebih baik kau sekolah yang benar daripada menggambar tidak jelas." Bentak Kushina. Disaat Naruto ingin membalas Kushina, Naruko langsung menahan sang kakak dan meminta untuk membantunya menyatukan gambarnya. Dalam gambar tersebut walau hanya gambar keluarganya tapi itu dimana saat keluarga mereka masih hidup dengan kehangatan.

* * *

 **Konoha Middle School**

"Ohayou semua." Ucap Naruko

"Ohayou Naruko-chan." Balas semua

"Hei Naru." Kata Kiba dan sontak kedua Naru menengok

"Maksud ku Naruto." Ucap Kiba

"Oh." Balas Naruko

Naruto pun langsung mendekati Kiba dimana sudah ada Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru. Naruto tahu bahwa ini pasti membahas soal basket dimana club basket mereka masuk ke turnamen regional se Konoha. Dimana three point Naruto membuat sekolahnya unggul dari sekolah di distrik yang sama. Konoha sendiri terdiri dari 12 distrik yang berbeda dan setiap distrik akan mengirimkan 2 sekolah yang mengikuti turnamen regional se Konoha

"Jadi bagaimana?" ucap Neji

"Apanya?" balas Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa

"Dasar dobe, kau itu kan kaptennya masa tidak tahu." Balas Sasuke dengan menghela nafas

"Eeeehh…. Aku kapten, bukannya kaptennya itu siapa senpai dari kelas 3-1." Kata Naruto

"Kelas 3 kan sudah tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen karena sudah ingin ujian." Kata Shikamaru

"Terus kelas 2 kan ada." Balas Naruto

"Kami semua sudah sepakat bahkan kapten sebelumnya juga setuju kalau kamu jadi kapten berikutnya." Kata Kiba

"Hhaaa... baiklah." Jawab Naruto

Saat pelajaran berlangsung duo Naru nebgikutinya dengan serius hingga pelajaran usai setelah selesai duo Naru memilih makan diatap sekolah mereka pun membuka bekal mereka yang hanya berisi nasi, telur gulung dan sosis gurita dengan tambahan garam dan saus yang telah dipisah

Mereka berdua selalu memakan bekal yang sangat sederhana sejak kelas kelas 1 SMP. Mereka melakukan hal itu dengan uang yang mereka dapat dari hasil menjual yang mereka bisa jual seperti bunga, kertas tisu bahkan terkadang mereka harus diperintahkan oleh teman atau guru untuk membelikan mereka makanan hingga membantu mereka dalam tugas.

Duo Naru melakukan semua itu dengan tersenyum. itu sebabkan sang ayah yang hanya mabuk dan sang ibu yang hanya jadi wanita penghibur dan uangnya buat dirinya sendiri. Karena itu duo Naru bekerja ekstra hanya untuk keluarganya. Tidak jarang mereka mendapat kekerasan. Seperti luka di dahi Naruto akibat melindungi sang kakak kembarnya. Naruto terpaksa menerima hantaman botol minuman sang ayah hingga botol tersebut pecah dan membuat dahi Naruto robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Setelah seesai dengan makan siangnya mereka kembali ke kelas hingga sekolah selesai. Disaat duo Naru ingin pulang

"Hei kalian tunggu sebentar." Ucap salah satu sensei

"Oh Anko-sensei ada apa?" tanya Naruko

"Begini sensei hari ini sangat sibuk. Bisa tidak bantu sensei sebentar saja." Kata Anko

"Tapi kami harus pulang sensei." Kata Naruto

"Sebentar saja. Sensei mohon." Balas Anko

"Haaahhhh… vaiklah tapi hanya sebentar ya." Kata Naruto

"Iya." Jawab Anko

Duo Naru lebih memilih kelas mereka untuk membantu memeriksa pekerjaan para siswa lain. Itu semua selain bisa menghilangkan bosan juga bisa menambah wawasan soal jawaban dari tugas tersebut

"Ruto." Kata Naruko

"Hm." Balas Naruto

"Gimana klub basket kamu?" tanya Naruko

"Ya sepertinya dalam waktu dekat akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan." Jawab Naruto

"OH begitu, kalau begitu jamu harus lebih santai." Kata Naruko

"Kau sendiri gimana soal klub melukis kamu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku dan Sakura-chan bisa mengikuti lomba lukis se-Nasional." Balas Naruko

"Tidak salah aku memiliki kakak kembar sepertimu." Kata Naruto

"Siapa dulu." Balas Naruko dnegan rasa percaya diri

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam. Setelah duo Naru menyelesaikan pekerjaan Anko-sensei. Mereka berdua pulang menggunakan sepeda berbeda dengan anak lain yang menggunakan mobil dan motor mereka. Tapi walau begitu duo Naru tidak merasa itu hal yang memalukan. Bahkan setiap perjalanan pulang duo Naru terlihat bahagia. Bukan hanya saat pulang sekolah tapi disetiap mereka bersama.

* * *

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

"Kami pulang. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan." Ucap Naruko melihat rumahnya yang dalam keadaan gelap sama sekali

"Ruko. Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak ada ya." Tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya begitu Ruto." Balas Naruko

Mereka berdua pun menyalakan lampu dan seperti biasa kondisi rumah seperti kapal pecah. Naruto lebih memilih membereskan bekas botol dan kaleng minum sang ayah dan Naruko lebih memilih mandi. Setelah selesai Naruko membuat makan malam dan Naruto memilih mandi. Setelah semua beres duo Naru lebih memilih istirahat. Kamar mereka pun tetap satu dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya terlalu malas membangun kamar satu lagi dengan alasan tidak ada uang atau itu hanya membuang-buang uang.

"Oyasumi Ruto." Kata Naruko

"Oyasumi Ruko." Balas Naruto

To Be Continue

* * *

Saya meminta maaf untuk cerita "AKU MENCINTAIMU" dan "MY TEACHER IS ASSASSIN" belum bisa dilanjutkan. Tapi yang 'My Teacher Is Assassin' akan terbit rabu atau minggu secepat mungkin. Sekali lagi saya memohon maaf.

Baiklah mohon Reviewnya

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
